Love find away
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: The is a prequel to Spiderling Seceret


I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THERE OWNED BY MARVEL.

Basic off a The FanFiction called Heart to Heart by

With a few changes

Less than an hour ago, Felicia had called Mary-Jane to the roof of The Parker's apartment.

Mary-Jane pushed the door open to the roof, shivering as the cold air began to hit her.

There, sitting on the ledge of the building, was Felicia. Her white hair flowed down her back, the night wind occasionally moving it. She was fidgeting, playing with her hands, looking uncharacteristically nervous. She was dressed in her aptly named catsuit, the binding black latex showing enough of her frame to prove that she was indeed as sexy as she looked. How is she showing so much cleavage in this cold? Mary-Jane wondered again.

Mary-Jane was dress in her Spinneret outfit.

"Felicia?"

The Black Cat was startled by the very person she had called to meet. That was also unlike her, Mary-Jane noticed, and that worried her too.

"Mary-Jane?" Felicia squeaked. "You're here! I was sure you'd blow me off."

"I don't know why you would think that. When have I ever ignored you?" In truth, Mary-Jane and Felicia were very close as much as Mary Jane almost like sisters. Felicia was also a good aunt to May.

"What's wrong Felicia?" Mary-Jane asked, worried. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Felicia said, drawing her attention away from her thoughts and to the redhead in front of her. "Oh, Fine just fine." She said nervously.

Felicia turned around and stood, lowering herself off the ledge. She seemed unable to meet Mary-Jane's gaze. Indeed, Felicia just looked down at her feet (or at least she tried to; her large breasts obscured them completely). She took a deep breath, wrapped one arm around her other, and with all the fury of a kitten, finally spoke.

"Mary-Jane… we're friends, right?"

"…Yes?" Said Mary Jane questionably.

"Friends share things, right?" For some reason Mary-Jane's spider-sense wasn't going off right now though Mary Jane thought it should be.

"Uh, yes?"

Felicia moved closer to Mary-Jane. Mary-Jane felt an urge to back away, but for some reason she held her ground. Felicia was now within arm's reach of her.

"Mary-Jane… I've been thinking."

"About what don't you know what kill the cat right." Felicia's nervousness was weirding her out, and Mary-Jane tried lightening the mood with a joke.

It took Felicia a moment to catch on, and a smile made its way across her face like sunshine. She tried stifling a laugh, but she couldn't, and she giggled for a moment, before composing herself.

"That's not funny, I'm trying to be serious," Felicia said. "You're starting to sound like Peter and May."

"Well, I am his wife and her mom." Mary-Jane said matter-of-factly. "You'd expect that."

Felicia's smile slowly vanished, and she lowered her head again. She brought her index fingers together, and started fidgeting again.

(Little did they know they have some ease droppers.)

"Yeah, about that… Um…. Fancy having a partner?"

"What?" Mary-Jane said, confused. She raised her hands, but Felicia was faster, grabbing Mary-Jane by the wrists. Felicia rubbed her wrist with her thumb.

"Felicia, what are you—"

"Please just give me a second and hear me out! Look, I'm not trying to take Peter away from you or May. I can't." Felicia's tone was as though she were confessing her biggest secret.

"I like having you as my friend. You're my best friend. I also like being a aunt to May."

Mary-Jane was growing increasingly uncomfortable with her. She herself was still trying to understand whether what kind of they were friends to begin with.

"Felicia…"

"But I can't lie and tell you that I don't love him, because I still do," Felicia said softly.

Mary-Jane cringed slightly, but said nothing.

"I know an—"

"See, that's exactly my point." Felicia pulled Mary-Jane closer to her, until they were standing breast-to-breast.

"Mary-Jane… I like you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Felicia, you told me that before."

"How do you feel about me?" she asked.

Mary-Jane hesitated, realizing the intimacy and the vulnerability of the situation she was in. Oh, why couldn't she just tell me what's going on?

"Felicia, right now you're making me feel very uncomfortable." Mary-Jane picked her words carefully. "And I think you're alright. You're kind, and usually sincere. May been calling you Aunty Cat. But you need to tell me what you want, right now, or else I'm leaving."

"Mary-Jane, the truth is…" Felicia looked as though the words refused to come out of her mouth. "The truth is… I… I love you."

Mary-Jane froze.

"What?"

"I love you," Felicia repeated, in a tone that reminded Mary-Jane all too well of the schoolyard confessions she had received as a young girl.

"Felicia, you can't be serious?!"

"I am," she said coolly, and her face was as serious as Mary-Jane ever saw it.

Mary-Jane squirmed free of Felicia's grip. Felicia reached out to her again, but Mary-Jane stepped back.

"What the hell are you talking about? What's the matter with you?"

"I love all of you," Felicia said, shrugging. "I know, it's strange, I'm honestly still dealing with my new feelings." She sighed. "I couldn't have him and a family of myself with him, but then I fell for his wife too. Go figure."

Mary-Jane was still stunned. "You called me up to confess to me?"

Felicia blushed. "Uh, well not exactly. I haven't gotten to that part yet."

Mary-Jane didn't know what to think anymore. Here was her husband ex girlfriend confessing that she want to join the family.

Felicia reached out again, and oddly enough, Mary-Jane let her. Felicia pulled her breast-to-breast again.

"Felicia, I don't know what to say. I mean—"

What Mary-Jane should have done was pushed her away, immediately. She should have shoved her back and ran back towards her apartment, locking the doors.

She should have done anything else.

But instead, as Felicia softly kissed her, Mary-Jane could only stand in shock, and then not know why started to kiss back.

Mary-Jane finally realized why Peter had such a hard time saying "No" to Felicia in the past. The woman was not only gorgeous, with her white hair and full curves, but her kiss was so soft, so gentle, her tongue sliding around hers, that she simply melted right through whatever flimsy resistance Mary-Jane put up. Felicia free hand went the back of Mary Jane's head and free her hair now both of their hair blew slightly in the wind.

Finally, Felicia pulled back, smiling at the small trail of spit the two had swapped.

Mary-Jane could not help herself, the words coming out unintentionally. "Wow…"

That was how Mary-Jane learned that straight women could, in fact, kiss girls and like it.

"Mary-Jane," Felicia began, "I'm not trying to get at Peter anymore. The reason I called you here, is because I wanted to ask if you want to share. Not just him, but yourself too. I… I want to be the second wife. A lover to both of you."

Mary-Jane's head was spinning, her thoughts confused. Then out of the corner of her eye which Felicia didn't see her looking because of her mask Mary Jane saw Peter and May watching. May had joyful and hopeful look on her face like this was something she was hoping for did she want Felicia and Mary Jane to be together which surprised Mary Jane. Peter was giving her a look full of love and trust in it.

And Mary Jane realize that though her family wasn't apart of Felicia plan to confess her feelings they were hoping Mary Jane would except them and return them.

Mary Jane blink then look at Felicia then slowly place a hand on her cheek.

"Felicia I'm still trying to wrap my head around all you said and what I'm feeling. So how about we take things slow. Form a real relationship like say go on dates and so on." Taking a deep breath. "Hopefully I can get use to having you kissing me and sharing my bed with my husband and me. But I say let's give it a shot." Mary Jane Said. Felicia face lit up with pure joy then she place her hand that wasn't holding Mary Jane's wrist on the one on Mary Jane face. "I give all the time you need I'll prove to you that my feelings are real." Mary Jane smiled as well knowing Felicia wanted to kiss her again. She decided to act and lean in herself to kiss the Black Cat. When their lips met again it was like a spark shot through Mary Jane and they were making out passionately. Their hands roamed over each other.

When they broke apart both where breathing hard. "Mary Jane." Said Felicia looking at Mary Jane with love and understanding.

"So I guess the question is how do we explain and convince Peter and May?" Asked Felicia. Mary Jane smiled. "Don't need to because they already heard and saw everything." Mary Jane looked over at Peter and May. Who step out of their hiding spot and walked towards the still embracing woman. Felicia would of jump away from Mary Jane in surprise but Mary Jane was holding her against her tightly.

"Peter, May I can explain." Said Felicia nervously. But before she could say anything else May had embarrassed both them in a hug. "I'm so glad to have you in family Felicia. When I heard you say I love you to mom I keep praying that mom wouldn't mess this up and say no."

Mary Jane looked at Peter who face ask a question. "I believe we can give it a shot and I hope it does work out." Said Mary Jane. "Then let's make it work as a family." They all embrace held each other as their family has gotten bigger.


End file.
